


bright as a mirror

by shirohyasha



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, OH THEY FUCKIN, Pegging, bernie has a mild anxiety attack, talking about feelings, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirohyasha/pseuds/shirohyasha
Summary: Bernie has an idea.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	bright as a mirror

**Author's Note:**

> [bottomsylvain](https://twitter.com/bottomsylvain) mentioned the idea of them being like  
> bernie: *deep sigh* sylvain, do you want me to top you?  
> sylvain: sure, are you into that?  
> bernie: no? you are?  
> and very kindly permitted me to write it!!! here u go ilu <3<3<3

“We don’t have to,” Bernadetta says. “If you don’t want to.”

“No, no, it’s cool. I’ll try anything once.” Sylvain does not look _cool_. He looks more than a little nervous, and extremely curious despite himself. His eyes keep flickering back to the toy on the bed. “Where did you even get that thing?”

“Dorothea,” Bernie says. She turns bright red even at the memory, though Dorothea had been nothing but wonderful about it all. Even if she had insisted on talking Bernie through every single step of the process, despite her many protests.

Sylvain laughs. “Who else?” he says. “Come on then. Let’s do this.”

Bernie reaches out a hand to undo his shirt carefully. Her hand is so tiny against his chest. Sylvain strips himself the rest of the way, settles back against the bed nude.

“Come on,” he wheedles. “You don’t have to undress all the way, but it’ll feel weird if you’re fully clothed.”

Bernie pulls off her dress and underskirt, leaving her in her underclothes. She’s not cold – Sylvain radiates heat, and for a moment she thinks about abandoning the whole idea and just settling against him to cuddle for a few hours.

But. But she does want to do this, if she’s honest. Sylvain is always so good to her, and she knows he’ll like this. She knows it better than he does.

“Alright,” she mumbles, nervous. “Um, do you want to do it like this?” she asks.

Sylvain pouts. “Don’t I get to make you come first?” he asks. “You know I like doing that.”

Bernie’s hands settle on his shoulders, pushing him down. She’s in no way strong or heavy enough to hold him there, but he stays regardless.

“Maybe later,” she says, and kisses his mouth gently. “Not now.”

It’s odd, for her to take charge. Not odd when she’s with Sylvain, she supposes – Sylvain will do everything and anything she asks. But it’s unusual for her to ask for anything, and it makes her a little nervous.

“You’ll tell me if you don’t like it, won’t you?” she asks. “If I’m doing something wrong, or if it hurts, or--.”

“Bernie,” Sylvain interrupts, gentle. “I’ll tell you.”

That does make this easier. Sylvain will be honest with her.

“Okay,” she breathes. “Okay then.”

She climbs out of his lap and kneels between his legs. He spreads them, holds them apart. Bernie has seen his cock before – they are married, they have had sex. She’s never seen it while Sylvain has been quite like this, so passive and compliant.

She reaches out to touch him. His breathing slows to a controlled pace, shallow breaths in and out. She wraps her hand around him, runs her thumb up the underside. She knows enough about sex to make this good for him. She now knows enough about using a toy to make this whole experience good for him.

She pulls open the stopper on the vial Dorothea had given her. The oil inside it is thick and scentless, a pale amber hue. She rubs it into the tips of her fingers, lets some dribble down to the first knuckle before reaching out to press the pad of a single finger against Sylvain’s hole.

“Ready?” she asks. Sylvain nods.

“Yeah,” he breathes.

She presses forwards. There’s resistance, an uncomfortable tightness to the muscle that she doesn’t want to force. Instead she draws circles around him, pressing gently forwards all the while. She had been warned to be slow.

“Is this okay?” she asks.

“Bernie,” Sylvain soothes. “Bernie, it’s not much of anything right now. I’m tough, you won’t break me.”

“I have to be careful,” she insists.

“That’s why you won’t break me,” Sylvain says, grinning. “It’s fine.”

“Only fine?” Bernie asks. It hadn’t occurred to her until now to be worried about her performance.

“Fine is enough!” Sylvain says. “We just started, it’s not going to be magical yet.”

Bernie nods. Okay. Okay, she can do this. She presses forwards, into him, and Sylvain hisses.

“Stop,” he says. “Stop, it’s – can you put more oil on, or something?”

“I’m so sorry,” Bernie mumbles. She pours half the vial onto her fingers. “Sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”

“Didn’t hurt,” Sylvain says. “Just. As a precaution.”

“Right,” Bernie says. It’s okay, she’s learning. She’ll be careful with him.

The oil is slick against him now, and Bernie works it into him. The tight, tiny ring of muscle is softening, slowly, enough that she can slip the tip of one finger into him now, and the rest of it follows easily. With the oil it’s oddly comforting, hot and slick and tight around her and so soft, so delicate she fears hurting him.

“Oh,” Sylvain mumbles. “Oh, that’s different.”

“Is it bad?” Bernie asks.

“No,” Sylvain trips over himself to say. “Not bad. Not bad at all. Just weird.”

She knows that there are nerves inside of him, ones that she needs to find to make this really good for him. But she also has to open him up enough to use the toy safely, so she has time. They’re in no rush.

She works another finger into him as carefully as she can, but Sylvain doesn’t seem to be in pain at all anymore. In fact, he seems to be rather enjoying himself. His cock was already half hard and is filling slowly, growing with arousal.

“It’s kind of,” he says. “It’s – you’re inside me.”

He sounds a little dizzy, and his eyes are bright and his cheeks are flushed. Bernie looks at the toy, and at her hands. Her fingers are not all that delicate, given her skills, but they are thin, and the toy is not. She decides to work one more into him.

“Are you alright?” she asks him. Sylvain just pants in response. “Still okay?” she tries.

“Fine,” he says, all in a rush. “S’fine, keep going.”

She bends her fingers and he groans. She does it again, carefully stroking inside of him until he suddenly jerks, nearly throwing her free and letting out a strangled noise.

“Yeah,” he gasps. “Do – do that again.”

It takes her a moment, but when she does he moans. She can see his legs and abdomen quivering, holding himself in place so she keeps going. His cock is fully hard now, red and full against his stomach.

It’s not that she wants to, but she wants to see what Sylvain will do, so she bends over and licks the tip. He cries out, one hand fisting in their bedsheets and the other coming up to cover his mouth.

“Bernie,” he moans into his hand. “Bernie, stop, I’ll --.”

“Sorry,” she breathes. “Can I – can I use the toy now?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Sylvain pants. “Yeah, I want you to.”

Sylvain is shaking now, tremors running through him as he lies still on the bed. Bernie carefully pulls her fingers out and he groans, a deep, hoarse sound that’s truly helpless.

“Shh,” she murmurs, patting his leg gently with one hand while she feels for the toy with the other. “You’re alright.”

She’s not sure why, but it seemed the thing to do. Sylvain doesn’t stop trembling but he makes a quiet noise, one of assent, so she carries on. “You’re alright.”

The toy is heavy and smooth, some kind of ivory. When covered in oil it is so slick it is hard to hold, but Bernie persists and firmly wraps her hand around the base.

“Here,” she says, pushing one of his legs gently. “Here, lift your leg up.”

Sylvain spreads his legs wider, lifts one knee so he’s spread out and on display. Bernie has seen drawings before, erotic pictures of people in filthy positions. None of them had ever seemed quite so compelling to her.

“Ready?” she breathes.

“I’m ready,” Sylvain says. “I can – please, Bernie.”

“Yes,” she whispers, and presses the head of the toy against his hole. Sylvain groans, twitches like he wants to push back into it but he doesn’t. Bernie strokes his leg, hums softly.

“You’re okay,” she says.

“Bernie,” he gasps. “You need to – I need you to move. Please move.”

She pushes in a little further, then further still. Sylvain groans as she does, jerking roughly.

It takes a few minutes, but when he all but shrieks she knows she’s found the right angle. She pushes into him harder, harder still.

“Sylvain,” she says, just loud enough for him to hear. “Do you like this?”

“Yeah,” Sylvain gasps. “Yeah, you were right, I like it, I want this, I want you inside me.” He cuts himself off with a whimpering gasp, shuddering. Bernie thrusts the toy into him, rough now, because that’s what he seems to like, writhing back against her hand and the toy.

“I wish I were stronger,” Bernie says. She’s transfixed, eyes glued to Sylvain’s form, his whole body flushed and sweaty and arching with need. “I could hold you down if I were.”

Sylvain actually sobs at that. “Yeah,” he gasps. “Yeah, you could, Bernie, please!”

She reaches out her free hand. “You haven’t touched yourself,” she says.

“Can I?” Sylvain asks. “Please can I?”

“Yes,” Bernie says. “You may.”

Sylvain wraps one of his huge hands around his cock, pulling without grace or care. He comes with a sob, crying out as white splatters across his abdomen and chest. Bernie slows to a halt immediately, letting him shake and clench and whine around the toy without moving it.

She slides it out of him after a moment, and Sylvain makes a pained noise at the loss.

The mortification begins to set in after that rather quickly.

 _I can’t believe you did that_ , her brain shrieks at her. _What have you done?!_

There are more things to be done now, so her freak-out will have to wait. She has a jug of water in here, somewhere, and some cloths, and Sylvain will get cold if she leaves him naked and uncovered for too long. She has researched. She prepared for this eventuality.

It’s not that she had been certain that Sylvain would get like this afterwards – dizzy, slow, compliant and helpless. But she’d had a feeling. She’d suspected.

She wipes him clean, the sticky white from his chest and carefully between his thighs, where the oil had spread and covered him. The bed is a little sticky, but it will be fine for now. She pulls the blankets up to cover him, and then she puts her head between her knees.

It takes her a few minutes to get her breathing back to normal. Sylvain doesn’t appear to be in pain, which is helping her.

“Wow,” he says hoarsely, an indeterminate amount of time later. “That was amazing. I’m never doubting you again.”

“Sylvain!” she squeaks, jumping. “I’m – you’re --.”

She starts crying. “I’m sorry!”

Sylvain frowns, even if his face is too dopey to manage properly. “Are you okay?” he asks. “Didn’t you like it?”

“I did!” Bernie wails. “That’s why I’m sorry!”

Sylvain sits up. “Explain?” he asks. “Please?”

Bernie looks at him. “I don’t – you didn’t --!” she says. “You did like it, didn’t you? You don’t hate me for doing that to you?”

“You – no! Never.” Sylvain shakes his head fiercely. “Even if that hadn’t been perfect, I would never hate you!”

“Okay,” Bernie whimpers. “Do you want me to do it again?”

Sylvain gets a complicated expression on his face. “Do you want to do it again?”

“I don’t know!” she wails. “I liked it! I liked it! I wanted to make you cry! Doesn’t that make me horrible?”

Sylvain shakes his head. “No,” he says, so firmly that Bernie believes him whole-heartedly for an entire second. “Can I hold you?”

“Do you want to?” she asks, sniffling.

“Only if you want me to,” he says.

“But I only want to if you want to!” Bernie says.

“I want to,” Sylvain says. “If you want me to do something, I will be happy to do it, because it’s you.”

Bernie sniffles and climbs into his lap. She’s really glad she left on her underdress.

“You liked it?” she asks.

“I liked it a lot,” Sylvain says. “All of it. If you want to do that again, I will be happy. And if you never want to do it again, I will be happy too. I promise.”

Bernie blinks. “But surely you want one or the other,” she says. “And I won’t be able to give you what you want all the time.”

Sylvain shrugs. He’s so warm around her. “Sure, I’ve got a preference,” he says. “I like sex. But I like you more. You know that.”

She does. He’s told her often enough, and she even believes him some days. Sylvain is nothing like the boy he’d been. Maybe he’d never been that boy. Bernie is still trying to figure that out.

“So long as you’re sure,” she says. “If you ever – if you think you made a mistake, I’ll understand.”

She’d be heartbroken, really. But so would he, she’s coming to understand.

“I wouldn’t,” Sylvain says. His tone is a little harsh, but it’s very clearly directed inwards. “I wouldn’t understand.” His tone softens. “I know what mistakes look like, Bernie. A little compromise isn’t a mistake.”

And this is a lesson Bernie has learned too, so she accepts this and everything with it.

“Okay then,” she says. “The books said you might need a nap or a snack now. Are you alright? Do you want me to fetch you some food?”

Sylvain yawns. “I want you to stay here,” he says. “But only if you want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> bernie's not that into sex but sometimes she's up for it. sylvain is into sex but more into bernie. their lives finally achieve balance when they marry felix too and he can rail sylvain on the regular


End file.
